Ballet Shoes
by andy112138
Summary: France made a promise to Monaco when she was younger and wasn't able to fulfill it until after she became a grown woman. Would Monaco still accept it? Join France and Monaco on this heart-warming story about family and promises. Happy birthday, Monaco!


**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! I'm back with a story for Monaco because it's her birthday. This year, I'm going to make up all the Hetalia birthdays I missed, and that's a promise I tend to keep.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this cute little story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or ballet.**

**Warning: There are a few French words/phrases so you might want to have Google Translate open in a different tab (unless you know French).**

* * *

France knows a lot of people and has a lot of friends, but nothing can compare to his close relationship with Monaco.

They go a long way back. Monaco has known France her whole life because he pretty much raised her as his own little sister.

As they were growing up, France noticed something about his younger sister. She seemed to have a passion for ballet that was undeniable. In spite of never finding a teacher, Monaco was able to successfully teach herself to dance ballet.

France enjoyed to watch his younger sister dance. Every jump, plié, and spin was graceful and light; almost like a bird in flight.

Unfortunately, he never had enough money to buy her proper ballet shoes and it tore him inside. Monaco tried her best to convince big brother France that she was fine without the shoes, that they didn't matter to her so much.

However, her pleas were futile. France then vowed that he would buy her ballet shoes as soon as he had enough money if it was the last thing he would do. Monaco knew that there was no use in trying to shake France because he was too determined. Plus, France never breaks a promise. Ever.

Years went by and France still struggled to scrape up enough money for Monaco's ballet shoes. However, he didn't even think about quitting.

Even more years went by and Monaco most likely forgot about France's promise. Nonetheless, France's economy went up and so did his nation salary. The hope in him was stronger than ever. He could just imagine the excitement in Monaco's eyes when she receives her shoes and knows it'll come soon.

Eventually, Monaco became a woman. She grew up to be a serious, but kind person. Ballet only became a small hobby for her, but she still loved it and had a musical preference for classical.

It was then when France was finally able to purchase the ballet slippers for his younger sister. It was at the right time too because her birthday was just the next day.

He stealthily concealed the present so Monaco won't be able to find it until her birthday.

The next time the sun rose, France woke up extra early to cook breakfast for Monaco. Right when the dish was ready, Monaco arrived to the kitchen.

_"Just in time,"_ the Frenchman thought to himself.

"Bonjour," he said cheerfully to the birthday girl.

"Bonjour," she responded.

"I made you some breakfast. I hope you like it. Bon appetite," France chirped as he served Monaco her breakfast.

"Merci, grand frère," the younger nation said with a small smile before she began to eat.

France left the kitchen to retrieve his younger sister's gift. He hoped Monaco would love her present after all this time.

He walked back into the kitchen, concealing the ballet slippers behind his back, to find Monaco washing the dishes.

"Mon petite souer, you don't have to do that today."

"It's fine. It's the least I can do after your delicious meal," she said as she continued scrubbing away at the dishes.

Right when she finished, France spoke to her. "You won't believe what I got you for your birthday!"

Monaco's eyes widened in shock. "Oh non! You didn't have to do that!"

"Yes I did," he said with a soft smile.

He revealed the slippers and Monaco's jaw dropped.

"Joyeux anniversaire!" France exclaimed.

"No way," she muttered unbelievably. "You…you kept your promise…after all these years."

"That is right, mon petite souer," he responded with a light chuckle.

Monaco ran to France and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Merci beaucoup," she whispered to him.

France smiled happily. He was glad he could make his younger sister happy.

"Why don't you try them on?" France asked.

The younger nation nodded and gently took the shoes from France's hands. She put on her slippers and stood there, staring at her feet incredulously. She made a point with her right foot and the slipper easily bent to match the foot's movements.

"Wow. These shoes are amazing…and they fit perfectly," Monaco said.

France smiled at the smaller nation. "Would you mind dancing for me?" he asked.

Monaco giggled. "Of course! But let's move to the living room first."

They both exited the kitchen and made their way to the designated room. France sat down on the couch and looked at Monaco.

The small nation got into position and began to make simple movements with her feet, each step more graceful than the last. She then combined turns with her steps and instinctively added more moves.

France smiled at his sister who had taken flight in her dance. It was the most beautiful thing he could ever witness.

After a while, Monaco finished off with a grand plié and a curtsey. France applauded and stood up from the couch, making a one-man standing ovation.

Monaco smiled and hugged big brother France tightly. "Merci for the shoes and for keeping your promise. Je t'aime, grand frère France."

France was satisfied with those words. He wouldn't trade this moment with his sister for anything.

He returned the embrace and whispered, "Je t'aime aussi, mon petite souer."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. I did a lot of research on Monaco's character to make this story possible. Please leave a review on your opinions and tell me what you think. Have a nice day! Happy birthday, Monaco!**


End file.
